The present invention relates to a device for skimming debris off the surface of a body of water and, more particularly, for skimming debris such as dead leaves, twigs, insects and scum off of the surfaces of pools prior to their sinking and forming a sludge at the bottom of the pool.
Skimming debris from the water surface of pools is done either manually, by hand, using a net attached to a long handle and manipulated by a person, or by positioning a debris skimming net in a location where water currents flowing around the pool urge the floating debris to move along fairly well defined paths created by the moving currents. A generally circular flow of water from pump inlet to outlet creates the current flows in the pool.
A variety of devices are known in the prior art for mounting a pool debris skimming net over a swimming pool. In many instances, the net mounting devices are bulky, lacking in flexibility to orient the net at a desired attitude or angle, difficult to install and some are quite expensive to produce. Ideally, a pool net mounting device is adaptable for use with all pool installations be they in-ground or above-ground pools. In addition the ideal device should include net positioning features that enable a multitude of net positioning options, is small and lightweight, is easily removed for storage purposes, and is inexpensive to produce. What is needed is a pool net mounting device that incorporates all of these desirable features.